Men of War
by 2KEternal7
Summary: Spartan-534 David is a lone shark, generation II, Spartan-II Commando. He's been assigned to the UNSC Man of War after his recent antics in a past mission. Now re-teamed up with an old crush of his, him along with her and the rest of the crew of the Man of War discover a world that resembles Earth, a world known as Mobius. NOT PART OF THE HALO STORY!
1. Chapter 1: The Man of War

**NOT PART OF THE HALO SERIES**

RISE OF THE SPARTANS

SPARTAN-534, David

June 20th, 2560

Aboard the UNSC Phoenix Colony-Class Cruiser, Man of War

Senior Chief Petty Officer, David-534, Archangel's Entry,

/Begin Entry/

_Many have asked what it's like to be a Spartan. What it's like to be a soldier with enhanced abilities, wear armor that is almost indestructible, a legendary warrior to the Human Race, to be….not human. Many Marines, ODSTs and Civilians ask me "Do you feel pain?" I answer yes, nothing more, nothing less._

_As of right now the Man of War is making its through unidentified space after our recent mission on investigating Planet New Miridem for any life. It's possible for the Planet to be re-colonized by humans, we're just gonna have to wait longer. _

/End Entry/

Spartan-534, David lay in his cot, wiping the sweat from his previous mission off his face. He had recently helped a team of ODSTs that were trapped in a burning forest, who were scouting the Planet's dense Forest region. The mission was a success, no loses, but was a major annoyance since the Fire kept getting their way. He lay there, not willing to fall asleep as it was still daytime for the crew of the Man of War. The day was gonna be long as the Spartan wished to just one day finally take a vacation. But he knew…..Spartans don't get retirements. After a brief moment, David fell asleep, resting his hands behind his head.

A few minutes pass by, as David felt the presence of someone in his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar Blue eyed, Blue haired and African American female in his face. She smiled as she saw David woke up.

"Whoa!" David jolted up, looking at her.

The female laughed at him. "David, are you sleeping on the job again?"

David groaned at this. "No I was just resting my eyes Alyssa." He looked at her, with a frown on his face.

The female was David's childhood companion, Alyssa, Spartan-241. She was wearing a Black UNSC T-Shirt, Green Cargo Pants and Military Boots, David wore the same. On both their shirts was their Spartan number, written on their shoulders.

"Resting your eyes David? Oh please." Alyssa chuckled at David's response, placing her hands on her hips. "What I'm gonna do with you?"

"Let me sleep in my room?" David grinned.

"You mean our room, remember?" Alyssa pointed to her bed across the room. "We had to share the same room due to the amount of people on the ship.

"Oh….right" David says, sternly. He then got out of his bed, standing above her. He was quite tall, at the height of 6'11, while Alyssa was 6'9. "Still short I see." He smirked.

"Still not smart enough I see." She chuckled.

David groaned at this. "Whatever….what did you wanted from me?"

Alyssa frowned at what he said. "Well I came to check on you, I can't see how my bunkmate is after his previous mission?"

"Well of course you can, I never said you couldn't. Besides I don't seeing a female every now and then." David grinned, winking in her.

Alyssa blushed and folded her arms. "Don't flatter yourself Dave." David laughed at this. "Any who, I came to tell you about the next Planet the Man of War will be arriving at in the Outer Colony Planets."

"What's the next Planet?" David raised an eyebrow.

Alyssa pulled her datapad out her pocket and read the message. "It's called Siffera, one of the first few planets attacked by the Covenant. We have to search the destroyed cities and see if anyone…..survived. Or if anything is still around on the Planet." She finished reading the message.

"Interesting…." David rubbed his chin-strapped beard. "So basically like what we did on New Miridem?"

"Exactly" Alyssa nodded to him.

The ship's alarm then started up. The two looked at the alarm flashing.

"_Attention, all hands! Brace for immediate attack with enemy ships. All Personnel report to your positions, immediately!"_

* * *

Admiral Lucas Benedict Gradeur was the Captain of the ship. He had been captain of the ship for almost twenty years and has barely ever left this ship either. Gradeur had a full grown goatee, strong brown eyes and the will of thousands of soldiers. He was well known for taking on three Covenant Battle Cruisers and destroying all three of them at once with the Man of War.

By his side, was his Commanding Officer for the Military on the ship. He was Commander Ivan Brown, a stoic man that was feared by many of his soldiers.

"Commander Ivan, what are we up against?" He said to the Commander.

"Sir, we got Covenant signatures. Its remnants, four Covenant-Battle cruisers, are closing in fast." Gradeur gripped his palms. "Damn Covenant, still around. Jukes, ready the Archer Missiles."

"Yes Sir" The young man at a computer said, readying the missiles.

Three of the Covenant Ships closed in fast on them, almost reaching the front of them.

"Open Fire!" Gradeur yelled to Jukes. Missiles fired from the side of the ship, heading towards the Cruisers. The missiles impacted the three, destroying two of them. However the other two, fired its plasma missiles at the Man of War, causing the ship to rumble. Gradeur gritted his teeth at this and turned to another young soldier.

"Tanner, we're gonna need an emergency jump now!" The soldier then began imputing coordinates. "Where to sir?" Tanner asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Gradeur commanded to Tanner. Another explosion rocked the ship, causing Tanner to accidently hit the button to go into slip space. The ship then vanished within a flash, as the ship moved at super speed. After a few minutes, the ship exited slip space, appearing in front of a large Green and Blue Planet.

"Tanner, why are we back home?" Gradeur stood up, rubbing his head.

"Sir, I put in random Coordinates, not Earth's. In fact, these are not even Earth's coordinates, not even the same Solar System." Tanner looked at his computer.

"But that's impossible, what are we looking at then?" Brown asked Tanner. They all looked out the front window, seeing the Planet.

The large Planet was larger than Earth, even Reach. It had 8 large landmasses, a blue atmosphere covered around it and 5 large oceans around the planet. Also markings were seen from Space, making weird patterns on several landmasses.

Meanwhile with David and Alyssa, the two were slowly waking up after being knocked out from the recent attack that rocked the entire ship. However David woke up to see Alyssa on top of him. The two locked eyes and blushed. Alyssa then pushed herself off of David, wiping herself. Her cheeks eventually went back to their normal color as she composed herself. David then got up, rubbing his forehead. He then looked out their large window, seeing the Planet.

"Uhh…Alyssa" David motioned her to come over to him. She walked over to him and looked out the window with him.

"What the hell?" She was stunned by seeing the Planet that closely resembled Earth. "Is that Earth?"

"No it looks different. There are 8 large landmasses instead of 7" David says to her. The two continued to observe the Planet.

"Where are we?" Alyssa says, still stunned from looking at the Planet.

On the bridge, Gradeur ordered everyone to scan the Planet that resembled their home. All scans have reported to it being as an exact copy of the Blue Marble.

"This doesn't make any sense, what is this place?" Commander Brown says to himself.

"Sir we're picking up a few radio signals in the Eastern Coastline that resembles North America." Jukes tells Gradeur. He ordered for an open COMM channel to the entire Planet.

"This is the UNSC Man of War broadcasting on any open channels of this planet. This is Admiral Lucas Gradeur of the 21st Sol Battalion; please respond I repeat, please respond. Is there anyone there?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until someone spoke over the radio. _"Umm…roger that UNSC Man of War, this is NMDF Military Detection Array. You're allowed to land."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Planet

Chapter 2: The Planet June 20th, 2560, 1145 hours Unknown Planet, resembles Earth UNSC Man of War

David and Alyssa were with a few ODSTs and Marines, looking at the Planet below. They were all standing at a large Observation window on of the decks.

"What do you think David?" Alyssa asked David, folding her arms.

He had a confused look on his face. "I don't know Alyssa, with those large markings; it's possibly a former Forerunner Home Planet. But Admiral Gradeur briefed me about the contact. It had a slight Southern tone as if he was from Texas or West Virginia. "

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at what he said. "So basically humans are on this planet?"

David shrugged. "No idea, Tanner said that the contact said something about a….NMDF. We have no idea what it means."

"NMDF? The only thing I can of from that is New Mombasa Defense Force." Alyssa rubs her head. David sighed at what she said.

As the two Spartans along with the personnel continued to look at the Planet, an ODST saw something heading towards them. "Something's coming at us!"

They all looked at what he pointed at. What was coming at them, appeared to be a somehow a UNSC Paris-Class Frigate. It had the words: _INTEGRITY_, written on the side of the Frigate.

"Is that a Frigate!?" a marine yelled.

"It's one of our Frigates…." David says, folding his arms. "What the hell is going on here?"

Suddenly the intercom rings and turns on. _Attention, Spartan-534 and Spartan-421, report to the Hanger Bay along with Admiral Gradeur and Commander Ivan._

* * *

The Two Spartans looked at each other and sighed. They then jogged down the hanger bay, where the Admiral and Commander were waiting for them. They walked over to them and stood at attention.

"At ease Spartans" Gradeur says to the two. They did so, wondering what was going on. "Listen up you two, since you two are the only Spartans that are functional at the moment. You two will be assisting us on meeting our guests."

The two nodded. "Yes Sir."

Gradeur nodded seeing the Frigate, hover next the Hanger Bay doors. A Pelican then launched from the Frigate bays, moving towards the hanger doors. It then eventually landed in their hanger, with a slight hiss.

Commander Ivan then turned to the Spartans. "Remember Spartans, be prepared. Never know who could be in possession of this ship." They replied with a nod.

The Pelican doors hissed open, opening slowly. As it opened the two Spartans looked at each other than back to the Pelican doors. After a few seconds, the door opens, causing all of them to jaw drop seeing what they couldn't believe.

"Whoa…." Was all Ivan could say, seeing the personnel exiting the Pelican.

What they saw was a newcomer with the head of a wolf, with a body of a Human female. She was shorter than the humans, and was being escorted by two Bears that were as tall as Alyssa. They carried UNSC Battle Rifles and wore some sort of Marine armor.

The wolf stopped in front of them and held her hand out. "Captain Natasha Beverly, of the MFF Integrity; It's a pleasure to meet you Admiral Lucas Gradeur."

Gradeur shook her hand gently, accepting her greeting. "Pleasure's all mine Captain. This is Commander Ivan Brown, my right hand man and military Commanding Officer. And those are my two personal guards, Senior Chief Petty Officers Spartan-534 and Spartan-421." Gradeur pointed to the three behind them.

"Pleasure to meet you three as well" She said to the three, to which they nodded. "Admiral Gradeur, you're probably wondering what and where are you?"

"Indeed we are Captain. We can discuss this in our briefing room; it's not too far from here." Gradeur says to her, to which she nodded. Gradeur then lead them to the briefing room, as they each sat on opposite ends of the table. David and Alyssa stood instead, behind the Commander and Admiral.

"Ok, can you first tell us where are we?" Ivan asked Natasha.

"Certainly, you are on the Planet known as Mobius, ruled by a monarch government with a King and Queen. For centuries we have lived on this planet, as well as our ancestors….."

After a few hours of explaining, the Spartans were intrigued by the story that the Captain was explaining. Never had they heard of such things from their kind of species.

"…..and lastly, we are known as Anthropomorphic Animals, called Mobians." She finished as the humans were intrigued by their story.

"That's quite a story Captain; your people have been through a war, dictatorship, even abuse. Yet you continued to fight for your freedom. I salute you." The Admiral says to the Captain.

The Captain nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Admiral."

The Admiral along with the Commander than began explaining the story about them, the formation of the UNSC, the Insurrectionist Wars, the great Human-Covenant War that desalted half of the human race and finally concluding with the Spartan Project and the Halo Rings. The Captain and her soldiers were surprised by their story, especially about the stories involving the Human-Covenant War and the Spartan Projects.

"So you two are Spartans?" She looked at David and Alyssa, to which they nodded. "That's amazing, their so tall and strong."

"Thank you ma 'me" David says to the Captain.

"Now then Captain, we're stranding here and have no way of heading home. Do we have permission to land on your planet?" Ivan asked her.

She then thought about it. "You may land on our Planet; however you'll have to go down in small ships. Wouldn't want to scare our people."

Gradeur nodded at her response. "We'll move the Man of War to hover in the stratosphere, above the forest region." To which she nodded and stood up.

"Well then thank you for your time Admiral Gradeur, Commander Ivan, Spartans. And welcome to Planet Mobius, enjoy your stay." She shook the Admiral's hand and departed from the room, heading back to her Frigate. Once she left, Gradeur turned to David and Alyssa.

"David, Alyssa. Suit up Spartans; you and few other marines will be with me. Meet in the hanger in 10." He commanded them. They respond with a "Yes Sir." And jogged out the room.

* * *

As they entered the armory where their armor was, Alyssa was the first to speak. "So what do you think?" She went into the bathroom and put her under suit on.

"About the Mobians? They seem like an intelligent species, but we'll have to find out about their civilization. They mentioned about having a monarchy type of government so this must be interesting." David answers her, already in his under suit. Alyssa walked out, now fully changed into her under suit. The two then stepped into the armor changing stations and the machine began putting their armor on. After a few minutes, they were now in their armor. David's armor resembled the Mark VI armor, only a little less thin and stronger; the colors were fully steel with a sage stripe, running around the arms and on the helmet. Alyssa's resembled David except hers was smaller and sleeker; the colors were steel with a white stripe running around the arms and on the helmet.

"Ready?" She asked David, grabbing a Sniper Rifle and DMR. David turned his HUD on.

"Oh yeah, should we wake Tobias and Daniel?" He asked her.

"Nah, they've been through enough. We'll wake them later, and then get them up to speed with recent events." David answered her question, grabbing his regular Battle Rifle and Shotgun.

After the two finished chatting, they walked down to the hanger. There were four Pelicans, ready to deploy as the Ship descended down towards the Planet. They eventually set the ship to hover, above the forest, a few miles from New Mobotropolis. The four Pelicans flew out the hanger and headed towards the city, spotting it in the far distance.

In the Pelican that David and Alyssa were in, the pilot spoke. "These are the coordinates that were given to us sir, we're almost there." David nodded to the Pilot, as they both stood and enjoyed the ride.

They eventually reached New Mobotropolis, admiring the sight of the city. It looked like a regular rural city, with a Castle in the direct middle of the city. It was surrounded by a city wall, and was really large. "Alright boys, we're cleared for landing at the castle's landing pads. It's time to greet the head honchos of this place." The pilot spoke.

The Admiral and Commander were sitting in the seats, near the Spartans. The Admiral then spoke, "Alright men, we'll be meeting a King and Queen here so let's show them some respect and give a good first impression. Are you all ready?" "YES SIR!" They replied with a chant.

As the Pelicans descended on the large Landing Pad, David watched as the Pelican began to slow down. This was gonna be an encounter, he'd never forget.


End file.
